Palavras jamais pensadas sobre ações nunca feitas
by Pandora Nott
Summary: "Eu devia ter dito." Fanfic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge de Harry e Draco, tema: Mentira.


**Título:** Palavras jamais pensadas sobre ações nunca feitas

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **M (pelo palavriado chulo)

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Observações: **Fanfic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge de Harry e Draco do fórum Ledo Engano. Tema: Mentira ; linha usada: "A principal mentira é a que contamos a nós mesmos." (Friedrich Nietzsche).**  
**

**Enviada para o mestre do Chall no dia 02 de Abril de 2013.**

* * *

**Palavras jamais pensadas sobre ações nunca feitas**

_Pandora Nott_

Eu devia ter dito.

Não para você, não para o mundo. Mas para mim mesmo. Apenas para mim mesmo. Deveria ter respirado fundo, fechado os olhos, negado as palavras que soariam na minha cabeça em breves minutos seguintes e então, dito. Doeria como dói tirar um curativo. Tirá-lo rápido seria a solução ideal. Não é o que dizem? Então me pergunto, por quê nunca somos capazes de arrancá-lo rápido assim como se diz ser melhor? Somos estúpidos e temos pena de fazê-lo. Que patético.

Eu devia ter escancarado tua porta e ter dito verdades escandalosas, sabia? Teu cabelo tão bagunçado e armado ficaria ainda pior, ainda mais _Potter_. Pensando bem, eu iria rir dessa cena.

Eu cobria-te de insultos – o tempo inteiro -, mas na verdade, deveria ter colado tua boca na minha, e ter te deixado sem ar. Pronto, é isso. E pensando nisso, vejo como perdi tempo.

Pois quando eu acreditei que não te amava eu apenas me enganei duas vezes. Sabe por quê duas? A primeira por dizer que não, a segunda por dizer que sim, mas jamais acreditar.

Sabe o que deveria ter acontecido naquele dia no banheiro? Lembra? Éramos retardadamente jovens e você me seguiu, eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. Naquele momento devíamos ter nos fodido no chão. Cru e simples assim. Eu devia ter sido sujo, sujo não,_ imundo_, mergulhado no êxtase dos nossos prazeres juntos, meu gozo no teu. Nada mais, apenas isso. Embriagados. Virente e Gris.

E devíamos ter ficado sem fôlego, roucos, em um estúpido torpor. Onde o mundo não importaria, nada passaria pela minha cabeça, mais do que isso, eu proibiria que algo passasse pela sua também. E proibiria que falasse sobre aquilo com alguém, mentiria se alguém desconfiasse, se alguém soubesse, mentiria, mas ainda te procuraria. Sempre te procuraria.

Ah que círculo deliciosamente vicioso. Consegue ver? Esse sou eu, fingindo e te trazendo para essa cilada comigo. Trago, trago com gosto, não ligo se você não quer, pois eu vejo nessa tua cara de besta que não é verdade. É uma matemática bem simples, eu quero. Você quer também.

Você jamais esqueceria o nosso primeiro beijo. E por isso iria permitir a minha busca, por isso iria acreditar totalmente em qualquer coisa que eu dissesse, pois é fácil acreditar no que eu falo, já que a verdade disso tudo é grande demais para se aguentar.

E assim iríamos ficar. Não importaria guerra, lados, outras pessoas, eu jamais deixaria que elas importassem quando estivéssemos juntos, pois Potter, aceite, a tua carência precisa de mim, você precisa que eu me importe, que eu te importune, que eu te toque. Você é tão estúpido de transparente que eu acho hilariante quem não consegue ver algo do tipo. Sério. E eu? Bem, talvez eu também precise dessa tua atenção, de você por perto, talvez eu também precise ouvir sua voz me chamando, mas só talvez.

E quem sabe, um dia, como quem não quer nada, todos iriam saber. Todos simplesmente saberiam de tudo, dessa nossa história, dessa nossa vida. Nossa vida, que ideia bizarra de se imaginar. Mas ainda assim, quando todos soubessem, veriam como somos tão babacas de felizes e não teria nada que poderia nos tirar isso. Nada. Engraçado pensar assim não é?

Até porque nada aconteceu. Nada foi dito. Nada foi feito.

Talvez até nada tenha sido pensado também.

Talvez.

* * *

Deu saudade, então estou aqui. É um esforço escrever, estou sem tempo, sem inspiração, sem nada. Quando eu puder reapareço, até lá, felicidades a todos.

Reviews, por favor, pois um carinho cai bem.


End file.
